Eragon- Untold Future
by macymoo51
Summary: A half-elf, half-man warrior is looking for her brother. Galbatorix has returned and is eagerly waiting for his revenge.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Far away in the distance, the loud, distinct sound of a dragon's roar rumbled into the valley, causing a pandemonium of birds shooting to air in panic.

"GO!" A panicked boy turned, ungently signalling for his companion to leave.

A swirl of glossy black hair passed him like a gust of wind, ruffling his chestnut-black hair.

He exhaled.

Stepped forward.

Drawing his old, rusting iron sword he sliced through the dense green foliage.

He gasped. Before him stood a gigantic skull, whose claws could have quite easily sliced the valley, flattening the steep landscape; had the huge corps been alive.

Treading carefully, he moved closer to the ominous skeleton.

 _"Step-forward young man."_ The boy tensed, crouching low to the ground almost touching the low foliage.

"Who are you?" The boy whispered, clenching his sword.

 _"Put the sword down, you can't harm me. I am past the pain of wounds. Now step forward."_ The strange grumbling voice commanded.

"Who are you?" The boy repeated, standing up and scanning his surroundings and dropping his sword.

 _"Step closer."_ Unwillingly and uncontrollably the boy marched into what once would have been the gullet of the gigantic beast. _"Good…."_ The voice sighed and laughed.

Terrified the boy stood, trembling, alone in the great monster's throat.


	2. Chapter 2

"Itera!" The howl of a man echoed down into the lush valley.

"Summara!" The girl yelled, her crystal voice ringing through the valley. She ran, her lose hair forming a ribbon behind her, her feet barely making a noise on the rough forest terrain.

Ahead of her stood a vast tree, covered by a cloak of ivy. Without pausing she ran through the ivy, into a deep hollow in the mighty tree.

"Itera!" A man riding a towering horse said happily his grand helmet adding to his sense of command as well as his guards. He frowned, looking, expecting something.

"What is it Summara?" She questioned, looking around.

"Where's Halbtrix?" He replied.

"We heard a dragon and fled, Halbtrix told me to go ahead. He said he'd catch up."

"We'll wait till sunset and if he's not returned by then, we'll send a search party." He nodded and signalled to his men to move.

She began to walk through the peaceful village which coincided with the Great Tree which gave them shelter in return for its protection. She was happy to be back home, though she was rarely home, due to constant missions.

"Hello, Ira!" It was Garth, a kind man, who was responsible for the creatures of the village when their owners were out.

"Hello, Garth." She replied.

"Would you like Fidelis back?" He asked gesturing to the enclosed fern woodland behind him.

"Yes, please…. How much will I owe you?" She asked reaching for some gold in her brown leather pouch.

"No." He said, shaking his head "Come on, he's missed you." He lead her to an old gate. "Ladrin." He said, making the iron gate open.

"Fidelis, kausta." Itera murmured, summoning her Feldunost, which she had saved from a Beor during her short mission in Farthen Dur. Through the fern undergrowth came a thundering sound of hooves on the rough terrain.

Before them stood a grand beast, Fedilis. Itera jumped onto Fidelis's back, happy to be reunited with him. His fur was smooth and recently cut, she smiled, Garth had taken great care of him.

"Thank you, Garth. You-"Itera began.

"Itera!" A piercing yell silenced the commotion of villagers, all was silent.

"Halbtrix." She mouthed "Garth… I need to go. Fidelis, ganga aptr." She said, riding off. Her heart was beating fast. It was her brother's voice she heard, everybody heard…. What had happened?

"Summara!" She yelled. "I'm going, that was Halbtrix."

"Go!" He replied "I'll be behind you. Garth, Belnator, Pugnator, Tomentum, gather your weapons." He commanded.

Ahead Itera rode, panicked. She was getting closer to where she'd left Halbtrix.

"Letta." Fidelis stopped. Itera jumped off and began examining the woodland ground. She saw cut foliage, forming a path. Cautiously she followed it. Her feet were soundless on the recently cut leaves. Behind her, Fidelis followed.

She gasped. Before her stood a skull of what could be non-other than a dragon. In aw she stepped closer. What dragon could have left such a large skull?


End file.
